Cleats are typically used on boats to secure a line. Securing a line to a cleat can be difficult when trying to cleat the line while: 1) holding the line at a distance from the cleat, 2) holding the line at an awkward angle to the cleat, or 3) the boat is unstable. As a result, moving, adjusting, and securing lines on a boat can be a difficult and time-consuming process. In addition, some cleats can cause unnecessary wear and tear on a line as a result of the line snagging on the edges of the cleat. Similarly, some cleats pose a safety risk to a sailor since sliding into a prior art cleat is a frequent source of bruising and injury to a sailor.
Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.